The Other Allies
by i.b.22
Summary: New allies based on the summoning from KHR. What will Tsuna and the other allies think of the new allies? Sorry I suck at summaries also this is not Beta'd


**Hey Guys I'm back with another story, lately I've been hoping that someone would write this but my patience has run down sadly..., and so I've come to a decision to make one for myself. Also this is not beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes. So without further ado I hereby introduce you to this magical (well in my head it's magical) story.**

**NOTES: The characters of this story is not mine they belong to the author and artist and the company that owns them.**

_Thoughts_

"conversations"

* * *

**THE BIG SUMMONING.**

**In the Japan Airport**

A group of people step outside from the plane attracting the attention of many. They were beautiful and stunning, they carried an air of importance around them. There were three girls and eight guys and all of them held a secret, one might even say that they held the darkest secret into unlocking the forces of the future but we all know that's just being silly. Actually this group of young looking people (plus one old one) is just heading into an important meeting with one specific family, the Vongola Family. Now one might ask what is so special about meeting a family but the truth is that this family is not just any other ordinary family. This family is one of the most powerful Mafia family in the whole entire world and this group of people are allied with them. Being allied with the most powerful and influential family meant that if they ask for assistance you give it to them without any second thoughts about it. And thus the reason for their destination.

**Heading to the Hotel**

The group of young adults were excited to be here since it was the first time since they were in Japan; well except for the two adult male who was the Alpha Leader and the ex- Alpha leader. Stiles the Alpha's mate was having an animated conversation with his best friend Scott. To any outsider one might have thought that Stiles and Scott were brothers but that was far from the truth, although the two boys were not blood related they were attach to the hip type of brothers. Stiles who graduated top of his class was now one of the most well known surgeons, time has been good for the boy now man. His muscles were filled in the right places although he wasn't as bulky as his lover he was beautifully toned with a nice golden tan. His deep rich earthy tone colored eyes were framed with thick long lashes. His whole face was always lightened every time he smiled with this soft pink lips and dazzling white teeth. He was beautiful and strong and although he may act like a complete idiot at times he was one of the most loyal towards his alpha/mate. Scott on the other hand was the complete opposite to Stiles when it comes to looks, his shaggy dark brown hair was well tamed and the muscles that was hidden underneath his shirt showed of the days spent on the outside and inside the gym. He wasn't as big as Derek's but he was perfectly well built. The broad shoulders and a well sculpted back was perfect and yet his with all the tough exterior his body displays his face showed of a sensitive and gentle young man in the midst of his adult hood. They seemed lost at their own conversation not noticing that they had stop in front of their hotel.

"As much as I love to hear you talk we are here" a female voice spoke up. The two males turned around and saw the ever so beautiful fiery red head Lydia looking at them. Lydia had grown into a beautiful woman full of confidence, she was head in the cancer research program and was praised to have gotten that job at the young age of twenty-four.

"Boys will be boys" another female voice joined in which turned out to be Scott mate, Allison. Allison was the exact opposite of Lydia, while Lydia showed authority and fierceness, Allison was kind and sweet. Her black hair was in in one a French braid which completed her outfit of a white lace dress and cream colored oxford shoes.

"Well what can we do they're men" another female joined in. This female though was blonde and hot. Her red lips and leather clad outfit was enough to tell you that she meant business. Erica, the used to be bullied girl was now a full blown woman with an vibe that speaks volumes of promises of a thousand years of pain from her if insulted or angered.

As the five people went inside the hotel they were stop they were quickly handed the keys to their own room the group went inside to their separate rooms and headed for their beds hoping to go to take a quick nap before leaving to their own separate destination.

* * *

**Heading towards the Sawada's HOUSE**

It was 3 in the afternoon that Stiles woke up, he rolled to his side facing his lover of 5 years. Derek was currently sleeping still and not having the heart to wake up his lover Stiles stayed where he was happily watching his lover. He was very much happy after they bond between him and Derek, it was quite a shock to the Stiles at first but knew him and this man were meant to be together. Derek had grown his young look and had more of a matured features starting with his face. He scruffier more and and his face had develop more along with his glorious bod, time had been kind to him very much. He was proud of his mate since he was just not beautiful and strong but also very much gentle towards him and his family and kind. He was very much blessed to ever find such a man. Craning his neck to see the clock he saw it was close to 3:30 and sadly they had to be there at 4 and it was a 20 minute journey to where they are currently inhabiting. He nudge his lover hopefully waking him up and told him to get up and dress for the journey. Derek groggily woke up and obeyed his mates orders reaching for an appropriate shirt while trying to to wake himself. The two lovers went downstairs seeing everyone waiting for them to appear.

"Alright you know why were here" he look at ever single one of them. "I want you to be on your best behavior and that means no fighting, bickering, arguing, whining, sleeping, or doing anything that will humiliate me and the family got it.

"**YES SIR**" everyone responded.

The group then headed towards the 3 different cars piling in. Inside the Mercedes Benz Stiles sat beside Derek while Isaac and Danny sat in the back of the car. Isaac had change over the years, from being an insecure pup to a confident one but that didn't meant that he wasn't a Mama's boy, oh no, he was still attach to Stiles hip since the day he was change. Danny on the other hand still looks the same but with after the bite he became even more of a gorgeous exotic man that he is now. His sultry gaze and warm smile could make any girl drop their underwear, such a shame he played for the other team though. They all headed to the Sawada's house after the call from one very special animal Natsu, although Tsuna never knew that his beloved lion cub called them. When they reach their destination they all got out, Jackson, the ever glorious diva with an ego the size of Texas, came out with his arms wrap around Lydia. He was taller with a great built and after the bite it fed his ego like a villain with it's pet cat seizing the world. Next came Allison with Scott with their hands lock with each other, they were still as cheesy as ever, and then Peter with his "I'm better than you cuz I've go SASS and I'm Hot" vibe surronding him which in turns irritated Erica who was came out after him with Boyd, the ever quiet lovable Boyd, beside her. All in all they were such a sight to see. There was already a group of tall dangerous looking men in tuxedos outside signaling that they were at the right place.

**MEETING THE ALLIES**

Bianchi was already there waiting for them, Natsu had told her before hand so there wouldn't be any conflict with the allies.

"Hello were the Hale pack"

"Hi I'm Bianchi the meeting is just about to start, follow me' she said turning around heading for the door while the men in suites parted like the red sea letting them through. Before they went in Derek turned around to look at his pack.

"You guys can either come with me, Stiles, and Peter and sit through the meetings or you guys can go site seeing" he told them.

"We'll go sight seeing" all of them responded not really wanting to go through a meeting.

"Alright suite yourself" he told them heading for the door with Stiles beside him and Peter trailing them behind.

As they approach the living room holding the meeting Stiles was quite amaze that the meeting was inside such a plain and simple ordinary looking house instead of a mansion that he had envision, letting his mind wonder on it's own he didn't notice that they had stop until he bump into his lover.

"um...who are you?" Tsuna ask his curiosity peaking.

"..." and yet he was met with silence as Derek surveyed the people inside the room.

"Hey the jyudaime ask you a question" Gokudera said annoyed that his beloved tenth wasn't answered.

Stiles noticing the tension responded before a fight broke out.

"Hello, we are the Hale pack one of your many allies" he responded, seeing as he got only confuse looks he spoke some more, "you called us saying that you needed assistance defeating whoever you need to defeat" he said.

"Umm I'm sorry but-"

"Hello Hale Pack" Natsu responded coming out to settle the confusion.

"Ahh Natsu...do you know who they are?" Yamamoto ask

"Yes, Vongola meet one of the most well kept secret of the generations the Hale Pack"

"The Hale Pack?" Ryohei ask looking to Natsu and Bianchi and then back to the Hale Pack.

"Yes the Hale Pack"

"Who is the Hale pack?" he ask Natsu again.

"The Hale Pack is a group of people who are friends, but can also be families, who are tied to each other for their unique capabilities like the Vongola family or any family out there."

"So like the mafia family?" one of them said.

"Yes like the mafia family."

"But why were they kept as a secret?" Lussuira ask.

"That is for another time but today we are here to discuss about the upcoming battle, yes?" Peter step in. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But before that allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Peter Hale" he said pointing to himself.

"Hello I'm Stiles" he said waving.

"I'm Derek Hale, the Alpha" responding in a monotone voice. Just as Tsuna was about to introduce everyone Derek stop him. "No need for introduction we are quite familiar with who you are Vongola Decimo and his guardians" he turned around facing the other allies, "and allies".

"Alright perfect would you like to sit down?" Tsuna said already making space for the new allies without their answer.

"Thank you very much Decimo" Derek said grabbing Stiles hand making way to the spot. Peter was behind them declining the need to sit down.

**3 hours later**

It wasn't 3 hours later that Derek, Peter, and Stiles (because Stiles is a freaking trained wizard, why because I said so but that how he came to be is for next time) could feel the other pack members heading for the Sawada's house frantically. A loud bang breaking the door off its hinges alerted everyone and only confirmed the Derek, Peter, and Stiles suspicion.

"Stiles...Stiles, STILES..." Scott was yelling quite loudly

"STILES...**MOM!**" with just one word Stiles was standing up looking at Scott as he run towards his "pack mom" with Jackson right behind him, glaring. Scott ran behind Stiles hiding from the young angry werewolf in tow and Jackson got closer Scott ran away from his hiding spot behind Stiles.

"MOM TELL HIM TO STOP CHASING ME!" Scott yelled pointing at Jackson who was seeing red. _How dare he use their own mother on him, Scott was going to pay. _As Jackson launch himself to tackle Scott, Derek yank his mate out of the way not wanting him to get hurt while sighing inside his head._ He knew it that it was too much to hope for some peace and quiet meetings with his pack. _He turned around watching as the two boys wrestle to the ground, he look at his little mate fearing for his pups knowing that his mate would be furious after this judging by the way he was watching the two young adults.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" **and just like that Stiles exploded making the two males stop what they were doing.

"JACKSON KEPT CHASING ME WANTING TO KILL ME" Scott whined

"only because you called me lizard boy" Jackson defended himself which just started a multiple all out bickering from the two.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH, QUIET, I SAID QUIET...** OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BLAST YOU TWO TO THE NEXT CENTURY!"** Stiles yelled causing his magic to make a mini earthquake. "Now I want the two-" "**MAMA...MAMA**" A voice was heard followed by a frantic Isaac running towards Stiles with Erica hot on his heels.

"Oh what is it now!" he ask the heavens turning to see Isaac being tackled by Erica.

"Mama, Mama, tell her to stop hitting me!" Isaac yelled trying to block Erica's hits, said girl look like she was about to murder the poor boy.

"OKAY THAT'S IT, **YOU FOUR GO AND SIT AT A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND WHEN YOU FINALLY ARE GOOD YOU CAN COME AND TALK TO ME! **Stiles yelled. The four young adults grudgingly took pick their own spots plotting themselves to the floor staring at the wall. Everyone was busy watching until Lambo started laughing.

"Ya you don't actually have to call him mom plus his not even a chick." Ryohei replied.

"**YA YOU BIG DUMMIES EVEN LAMBO-SAMA CAN TELL**" Lambo replied

"But he is our mother." Isaac said turning around to face the two people who dare question there mother's title.

"**NO HE ISN'T**" Lambo replied.

Isaac stood up getting irritated by the two morons who dare question them of their mother's right title while Erica, the ever so lovely Erica, also stood up preparing to fight for their mother's dignity. She grab Ryohei's collar hoisting him up from the ground where the two faces came close as she venomously ask.

"What did you say you piece of shit?"

"Calm down miss you don't have to go that far for the make believe we know it's just a pretend." Dino said.

Jackson quickly stood up and punches Dino's face.

"Say that again you ass and I'll make sure you don't wake up till the next millennium." he growled.

"um...just calm d-down guys" Tsuna exclaimed trying to ease the tension of the room.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!**" Dino exclaimed placing a hand on his bleeding nose.

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU"** Natsu yelled getting annoyed, he sent a death glare towards the other allies before continuing. "Now all of you are going to listen cuz I'm not repeating myself" ,he stated looking at all of them, "First things first Stiles", he said pointing at Stiles, "is their mother, why, cuz he is Derek's mate. Derek is also the alpha leader thus making the head dog. Stiles being his mate makes him the right hand man or better known as pack mom" he said looking at all of them.

"Ya but still... why mom?" Yamamoto ask

"Usually alpha leaders are the parents of the whole entire pack thus the reason for calling them mother and father". Peter spoke up.

"OHHHHH" everyone replied.

"Now if there are no more question we would like to restart the meeting, we do have other things to do." Derek hissed.

"Oh yes I-I'm sorry for their behavior" Tsuna said meekly.

"It's alright people are very curious creatures" Peter said before his nephew could scare the young Vongola more.

As the meeting resumed Tsuna could only hope there wouldn't be anymore surprise.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW IT SEEMS REALLY STRANGE AND ODD BUT I LIKE IT. ALSO YES SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE A BIT OOC AND ALSO SOME PARTS MAYBE CONFUSING BUT THIS WAS JUST A RANDOM THING THAT POP IN MY HEAD. ANYWAYS REVIEWS AND CRITICS ARE APPRECIATED.**

**LOTS OF LOVE:**

**i.b.22**


End file.
